


The Last Of Us

by Starsmedic87



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: My fanfiction of The Last Of Us, some true to game some not. First time delveing into Last of Us fanfiction so be gentle :-) Follow Ellie in her journey.
Relationships: Bill/Frank (The Last of Us), Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us), Joel/Tess (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 6





	The Last Of Us

Ellie. Born 2018, the fungal epidemic had already spread throughout America. As a result, she was born and raised in an oppressive military quarantine zone in Boston. Ellie had very little knowledge of the world before the outbreak. Before Ellie’s mother Anna died, she asked Marlene to watch over her daughter, but Ellie didn’t meet Marlene until she was 13 years old.

When Ellie first met Marlene back in Boston, she never thought she’d see the Queen Firefly ever again after she had convinced herself and Riley to go back to the Military Boarding School in the Quarantine Zone. Then again, she never thought she’d have to face this world without Riley by her side either. She felt a tear slip out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Riley.. They were supposed to lose their minds together. Instead she had to watch as her best friend turned into one of the infected before her eyes. Ellie couldn’t pull the trigger, instead she ran. It was the coward’s way out she knew that. To this day she still didn’t know why she didn’t turn, what made her immune to infection? Even spores don’t seem to faze her.

Some would perhaps say she was lucky to be immune. Ellie however didn’t feel so lucky. She felt scared. Scared of being left alone in this world with nobody. Riley was proof that could happen.

It was the day before Marlene was due to move Riley to another City away from Ellie that they were both bitten. After Riley turned, Ellie found Marlene, who took her under her wing, after almost shooting her when she found out she’d been bitten. When Ellie failed to succumb to the CBI as Riley did, Marlene realized she was in fact immune, the key to their cause. Finding a cure. A vaccine.

It was now 3 weeks since she had been bitten, and now she waited in an abandoned building they used as a safe house while Marlene went to see her contact. The plan was to get Ellie to the Firefly lab to work on a cure. They were headed for Salt Lake City.

Ellie’s thoughts of her friend were completely interrupted as the door burst open and Marlene fell through clutching her side. A man and woman entered behind causing Ellie to react and pull her switchblade.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Ellie shouted lunging for the man only to be grabbed by the women.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” the women spoke as she restrained Ellie.

“Let her go” Marlene groaned getting to her feet. The woman did as she asked.

“Recruiting them little young aren’t ya” the man spoke

“She’s not one of mine” Marlene spoke

“Shit!” Ellie exclaimed approaching Marlene “What happened?”

“Don’t worry, this is fixable” Marlene reassured “I got us help. I can’t come with you”

Ellie shook her head “Well then I’m staying”

“Ellie we won’t get another shot at this” Marlene explained

“Hey! We’re smuggling her?” the man asked

“There is a crew of Firefly’s that will meet you at the Capitol Building” Marlene responded

The woman tutted “That’s not exactly close”

“You’re capable” Marlene reassured “You hand her off, come back and the weapons are yours” Marlene leaned against the counter next to her “Double what Robert sold me”

“Speaking of which, where are they?” the woman frowned.

“Back in our camp”

“We’re not smuggling shit until I see em” the woman responded.

“You’ll follow me. You can verify the weapons and I’ll get patched up” Marlene stood up and pointed to Ellie “But she’s not crossing into that part of town. Joel can watch her”

“Whoa. Whoa. I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Joel protested

At the same time Ellie protested “Bullshit! I’m not going with him!” 

“Ellie” Marlene started

“How do you even know them!?” Ellie continued to protest

“I was close with his brother, Tommy. Said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him”

Joel tutted “Was that before or after he left your little militia group?”

“He left you too” Marlene responded “He was a good man”

Ellie watched as the woman approached Joel “Look just take her to the north tunnel and wait for me there” At Joel expression the woman continued “Jesus Joel! She’s just cargo!”

“Marlene..” Ellie started

“No more talking” the elder told her “You’’ be fine. Now go with him”

Joel sighed and looked to his companion “Don’t take long” turning to Ellie “And you, stay close”

Ellie took one last look at Marlene and followed the man out the door nearby.

They were outside. Ellie looked around at the smashed up nearby shops and dead bodies that littered the street. She often wondered what the streets would look like all cleaned up, it was something she never knew since she was born into this mess.

“I heard all the shooting but.. What happened…” Ellie spoke as she followed closely behind Joel.

“The same thing that’s gonna happen to us if we don’t get off the street”

“Well, you’re the pro, I’m just following you”

With a sigh at his lack of conversation, Ellie followed him down a small set of stairs “ATTENTION. HARBORING OR AIDING WANTED CRIMINALS IS AN OFFENCE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH. DO NOT PUT YOURSELF AT RISK. REPORT ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY IMMEDIATELY” the message from nearby military tanks blasted out as they passed. Ellie followed Joel down into small under path getting out of sight of the tanks.

They continued, staying behind the buildings as often as possible with only Joel’s “Hurry Up” and Ellie’s “I am” as conversation. It occurred to Ellie the man clearly hated kids. Pulling a dumpster out of a nearby alcove, Joel placed it against a wall so they could get up to one of the nearby buildings.

Once inside the building Ellie started to talk again “You use this tunnel we are going to, to smuggle things?”

“Yep” he replied

“Illegal things?”

“Sometimes”

“Ever smuggle a kid before?”

“Nope this is a first. So, what’d the deal with you and Marlene anyway?”

“I don’t know, she’s my friend I guess”

“Your friend huh? You’re friends with the leader of the Fireflies? What’re you like twelve or something?”

“She was friends with my mom. And I’m fourteen! Not like that has to do with anything”

“So where are your parents?”

“Where are anybody’s parents? They have been gone a long long time”

“Hm, so instead of staying in school, you run off to join the fireflies?”

“Look I’m not supposed to tell you why you’re smuggling me if that’s what you’re trying to get at”

“You want to know the best thing about my job? I don’t gotta know why. Be honest with you, I could give two shits about what you’re up to”

“Well great”

“Good”

Ellie shook her head; this guy was really annoying her. Sighing she started humming a tune as she continued following Joel. They soon reach an apartment.

“This is it” Joel said as he opened the door and they entered. Flopping down on the sofa he fixed the pillow and put his feel up closing his eyes.

Ellie looked at him “What are you doing?”

“Killing time” He responded not bothering to look at her

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Ellie asked getting annoyed with him and his whole attitude. She didn’t ask for this!

“I’m sure you’ll figure that out”

“Your watch is broken” Ellie grumbled as she passed him. She sat at the window looking out as her thoughts went back to Riley. Oh how she wished her friend was here right now. She would be loving the adventure. Riley always loved to explore, loved dragging Ellie with her. Ellie had to admit she did love the exploration, learning new areas, seeing new things.

Soon night fell upon them. Ellie watched as Joel muttered in his sleep. It was clear something had happened that haunted the man. 

“You mumble in your sleep” Ellie pointed out as he woke “I hate bad dreams” she continued turning to watch the rain slide down the window.

Joel sat up rubbing his head “Yeah me too”

Ellie turned to look over her shoulder as he got up and approached her “You know. I’ve never been this close. To the outside. Look how dark it is! Can’t be any worse out there. Can it?”

Joel turned an oil lamp on to light the room and turned to her “What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?”

Ellie looked at him. He told her previously he didn’t give a shit, but she knew it was playing on his mind. Knew not knowing was annoying him. Ellie couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Hey” a voice sounded from the door “Sorry it took so long, fuckin’ soldiers everywhere”

“How’s Marlene?” Ellie asked the woman

“She’ll make it. I saw the merchandise, it’s a lot. You wanna do this?” She turned to speak to Joel

“Yeah” he said

“Lets go” the woman responded

“Don’t you think it’s a bit strange they’re having us to their smuggling?” Joel asked as they made their way out of the flat

“We weren’t their first choice, nor their second for that matter. Marlene wanted to do it herself. She lost a lot of men, beggars cant be choosers”

“Yeah well, lets just hope there’s someone left alive to pay us” Joel grumbled.

Ellie followed quietly; she wasn’t sure how she felt about being referred to as cargo to be smuggled. Did these people not realize she was just a kid? A kid that didn’t ask for any of this? It made her wonder if humans were always this heartless of if things only changed when the infection begun. So far through her life she had only met a handful of people that were genuinely friendly, that genuinely showed that they cared.

They exited the building through a covered-up hole after climbing through rubble.

“Hold up, there is a patrol ahead” Joel said as he peered out “Alright, we’re good” he continued after they had passed.

After re-covering the hole, they made their way forward and walked through the back of a crashed lorry to get out via a hole at the other end.

“Holy shit! I’m actually outside” Ellie ran and jumped straight into a large puddle caused by the rain.

As Joel exited out of the lorry a soldier smacked him over the face with his weapon causing him to fall to the ground.

“Don’t do anything stupid” the soldier spoke as he pointed his gun, another coming from behind them. Ellie raised her hands “Turn around and get on your knees”

The three of them did as they were asked. Starting from the woman the male soldier pulled his scanner out and started scanning for infection. Ellie felt her heart rate pick up. She hadn’t turned but that wasn’t to say the infection wouldn’t show up on the scanner. As the soldier approached Joel and scanned him, Ellie felt herself panicking. She had to do something. As the man started to scan Ellie, she pulled her switchblade out and stabbed him in the leg. As he aimed his gun, Ellie tried to grab it. Seeing the struggle Joel jumped up and grabbed the soldier’s gun, the woman going for the female soldier.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Ellie crawled back against a box as Joel and his companion killed the soldiers “I thought we were just gonna hold them up or something”

The woman picked up the scanner “Oh shit” she said and threw it over to Joel “Look at this”

Joel caught the scanner and looked at it. Ellie once again felt anxiety rise up within her as they looked down at her “Your infected? What the fuck is this? Why the fuck are we smuggling an infected kid out of the city?” he yelled throwing the scanner down at her.

She cowered back away from them “I’m immune!” she shouted to them.

“Bullshit!” the woman spoke pointing her gun at her

“Look!” Ellie rolled her sleeve up and showed her arm

“I don’t give a shit how you got infected!” Joel shouted.

“This was 3 weeks ago!” Ellie defended.

“No everyone turns within 2 days” the woman responded, “So stop bullshittin’!”

“Its 3 weeks! I swear!”

The woman lowered her gun and looked at Joel “I aint buyin it!” he told her “Oh shit, Tess, run!” he shouted as a military truck approached.

“Shit!” Tess responded grabbing Ellie and pulling her to her feet “Go!”

They ran fighting and hiding where they could through abandoned houses and down holes in the ground until they made it to the sewers. Escaping from the sewers Ellie found a nearby rock to sit on and catch her breath.

“Alright they’re gone” Tess said as they closed the sewer grate behind them. Turning she looked at Ellie and kneeled next to her “Ok, look – What was the plan? Let’s say we deliver you to the Fireflies? What then?”

“Marlene, she said they have their own little quarantine zone with doctors who are trying to find a cure”

“Yeah, we’ve heard that before huh. Tess?” Joel spoke

“And that whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine” Ellie continued.

“Oh Jesus” Joel responded sarcastically

“It’s what she said!” Ellie argued

“Oh I’m sure she did” Joel responded.

Ellie had enough “Fuck you man! I didn’t ask for this!”

“Me neither” he grumbled at her and turned to his companion “Tess, what the hell are we doing here?”

Tess stood up “What if its true?”

Joel threw his hands in the air “I can’t believe-“

“What if Joel? We’ve come this far, we might as well finish it”

“Do I need to remind you what’s out there?” Joel asked.

Tess glanced from Ellie to Joel “I get it” before walking on. Ellie figured there was something in that from the way they looked at each other “This way, if we cut through downtown, we can hit the Capitol Building by sunrise”

With that the trio headed onwards.


End file.
